My Angel
by Silvya Sterling
Summary: Zach wakes up in a doctors office and has no recollection of the past few months. He had been in a terrible car accident the night before and is suffering from several fatal injuries. To heal safely, he needs a stay at home nurse for the remainder of the summer. Any guesses who? Rated T for swearing, use of alcohol, and mention of drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dislaimer-I only wish I owned the Gallagher Girl Series. Please read and review! See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

I was only vaguely aware of my whereabouts. I was at a house, that I knew, and the majority of people seemed to be acquaintances, whether they were from school I was too gone to tell. There was something in my hand, a cup I think, and bodies swayed around me, lights bright and overwhelming, music pulsing and echoing.

Couples were grinding up against each other, two making out on the opposite end of the couch I had seated myself on, and I scooted over to make room for them. My vision was blurry and my hands were shaky. As a result, some sort of beverage had spilled several times down my shirt, but I was far too out of it to care.

"Hey man!" a male voice shouted to the side of me. I turned my head in his general direction. "Enjoying yourself?" He snickered at my rugged state of appearance and plopped down next to me.

"You going to Eva's party later? I hear there's gonna be some _real_ booze. And I'm talking crazy shit, man, like full out tequila and joints to smoke too. She got some horse last weekend and crack, I think. At least its what she said, but I don't know. So you in?" It sounded like a babble of incoherent words to me, but I shook my head yes to whatever he'd proposed.

"Cool, man, we'll be leaving in a couple minutes." As he got up to left I was just able to recognize him. Max. My best friend. I face palmed myself and began laughing chaotically. What a fail.

He returned a few minutes later with three others all totally sloshed. But hey, it was the weekend, and nobody cared. School was out, summer lay ahead, and then senior year beyond that. We had to party while we could. 'Yolo,' or whatever those dumb asses said. We left the house and rammed into the car.

I got passenger seat, Max was driving, and the other guys smooshed together in the back. I wasn't sure who the middle one was, but on the sides were definitely Liam and Rodney. Liam had the big red hair, I think, or maybe Rodney, but I couldn't remember. Didn't matter anyway.

The music was turned up way loud, blasting through the open windows, and my hands were tapping out the rhythm on my seat. We were all singing at the top of our lungs, really getting into it. And Max was driving faster, and faster.

"Holy shit, man, look at all those trees flying by!" somebody exclaimed in the back. We all stared at the trees for a minute and they really did look like they were flying. I momentarily registered that we were going way too fast. But, whatever. It was midnight and nobody would see us.

Max started honking the wheel and Liam, or maybe Rodney, stood up and starting shaking his butt at the other. They were laughing like lunatics, and it was infectious. Max and I started laughing, too, and he was swerving the car around and zig zagging all over the place. I felt pretty chill.

Then this damn tree came into sight. "Turn, Maxy boy, or we're gonna hit it." I said.

"Hit what?" was his genius reply.

"The tree, idiot," I responded. At the last second he saw it. The others were still singing and laughing and dancing. They didn't know. But Max saw it, and for a second I thought I saw a little bit of fear flicker across his face. Max, scared? No way in hell.

But is was gone so fast that I thought I'd imagined it, 'cause then we were flying through the air and my arm was hurting, and my head was hurting, and sirens were ringing, and blue and red was shining in my mind.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

My body stirred awake, and I groggily opened my eyes. My cheek felt plastered and sticky. My arm stung a bit and I felt achy all over. My vision was blurry and hazed.

"He's awake!" The room was not mine, that I could tell. It was too clean, too organized, and just too _white_. It smelled like cleaning solution and the sterile scent made me want to vomit.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, a tall man with a clipboard came to stand by my bed. He wore a stethoscope around his neck and a name tag that read Dr. Reynolds. Ah, I was in a hospital.

"Hello there son," Dr. Reynolds greeted cheerily, "You must be feeling pretty sore." I nodded mutely. " Well, you have an open fracture of you arm, a mild concussion, and a lot of large cuts on your face." I lifted my arm from my side and noticed a large blue cast. "But," he continued, "Good thing is you are perfectly safe now. The surgeon was just coming in to check on you."

_Surgeon? _I thought blankly. _What happened? Why am I here?_

Another man walked into the room. He wore a calm expression but held a certain authoritative look to him. He walked over to me and the other doctor.

"Dr. Reynolds," he nodded at his colleague, "Zachary Goode. My name is Dr. Newman. I performed your emergency surgery. Zach, this may be hard to hear, but you had reconstructive face surgery last night. We are not sure exactly how you will heal, but your reflection may look different in the mirror. We don't know how badly you will scar, because your entire right cheek was crushed. In the process you acquired a mild concussion as well. And I see you have already noticed you fractured arm." He nodded at my right arm which I was holding protectively.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I demanded. The doctors exchanged a glance.

"You don't remember Zach?" Dr. Newman inquired. I shook my head, which hurt a little.

"You were in a car accident last night. The car was going 90 miles per hour and you hit a tree. On the way, you passed another driver and they called the police for reckless driving. If the cops hadn't arrived at the scene when they did, just in time to call 911 for you five boys, you would have most likely died. You must have a guardian angel, Zach, you are one lucky boy."

_A car accident? Most likely died?_

"Were my parents there? Where are they?" I asked.

"They are not permitted to see you until you have been cleared by me. You were with your friends. Your friend Max was driving the car," Dr. Newman answered.

_Max, my best friend from kindergarten. Hadn't we had a falling out a few years ago?_

"Are my friends ok?" I persisted.

"They are not in your state. They have mostly minor injuries, though Max broke his right leg." The doctors exchanged a glance.

"Excuse us for a moment," Dr. Reynolds said. They stepped aside and talked for a few minutes in hushed whispers. Before I drifted to sleep, I heard short phrases like 'it's worse than we thought,' and 'he'll need a stay at home nurse.' My mind wandered into subconscious dreams.

* * *

When I awoke again, my mother's blurred form came into view first. She was hovering over my bed with a concerned expression.

"Zach? Are you awake, sweety?" she asked softly. Her eyes looked puffy and her cashmere sweater was blotched with tears.

"Momma," was all I had time to say before she engulfed me in a hug.

"Baby, my baby," she mumbled. My stepfather stood next to her. He didn't race to hug me, but I wouldn't have expected that from him anyways. He was a coldhearted, mean, serious man. And I hated him. I turned my attention back to my mother.

"What happened?" I asked for the millionth time that day.

"Honey, you were in a car accident, don't you remember?" Dr. Newman came to her other side.

"Mrs. Goode, your son seems to have lost some aspects of his memory due to the crash. It may have been partially due to the excessive amount of alcohol he consumed," he told her. _I had been drinking? I never drink._ My mother's astonished expression told me she was thinking the same thing.

"You were supposed to be staying at your father's with Bex," she said.

"Bex? Is that a friend of mine?" I inquired. A girl emerged from the back corner of the hospital room. She pointed to herself.

"I'm Bex. Your girlfriend." I gulped. _Since when had I had a girlfriend? _

"We were at your dad's house and you started to fight with him. You were yelling at him and saying he should have tried harder to stay with your mom. As far as I know, that's pretty much all you guys talk about nowadays. But, anyways, he got mad and hit you, and you stormed out of the house. That was the last I heard of you until your mother called me into the hospital an hour ago."

I took a moment to look her over. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and coffee colored skin. She was pretty, and she seemed nice enough, but I had no recollection of her whatsoever.

"When did we get together?" I asked her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Two months ago," she answered.

"I don't remember," I said. My mother turned to Dr. Newman.

"Will he be able to recover his memory?" she asked. He shook his head.

"We don't know. We need to pinpoint his last memory and begin therapy work with him immediately."

He walked to my side and removed a cap of sorts from my head. I hadn't even realized it was there. Pointing to my cheek, he announced to my mother, "Your son also has a crushed cheekbone. We contacted you about performing the emergency reconstructive face surgery last night. We do not know how this will heal, so we think it would be best to get Zach a stay at home nurse for the remainder of the summer." My mother nodded.

The door opened across the room and in walked the most beautiful girl on the planet. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, with the oversized pants and matching shirt, but her hair was long and blond, and her eyes were a crystal blue, and when she smiled at the people around me it made me smile, too.

I hadn't realized I'd bee ogling her until Bex glared at me. Having no memory of my current girlfriend would be hard.

"Hi everyone," the girl said brightly. Dr. Newman smiled at her.

"Hi sweety, we were just discussing you," he turned to me, "Zach this is your stay at home nurse. When you leave the hospital in the next few days, she will go with you. He job is to give you your medicines and help you maneuver around the house."

The girl walked forwards and stuck her left hand out. We shook hands.

"Zach Goode," I stated.

"Cammie Morgan."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, review. If you didn't enjoy it, still review! And let me know how you think this story should continue. I'll try to incorporate your ideas. Thanks!**

**-Silvya**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for such a long update! Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls= Not mine :(**

* * *

The car ride home three days later was awkward, to say the least. We were about forty-five minutes from the hospital and I was very uncomfortable sitting upright in the back seat for that amount of time.

My mother was quiet, concentrating on the road, and my stepdad was quiet too, just because he's a quiet kid of guy. Did I mention I hate him?

My real dad hadn't been to see me at the hospital. He'd called, sure, but it wasn't the same. In my fragile state I'd cried about it like a baby, while my mom held me and told me it wasn't my fault, but that my dad blamed himself for my injuries and just couldn't face me quite yet.

Ouch.

Max had been to the room, too, wheeling himself in with a wicked big cast all up his right leg and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

We talked a little, and he tried to help me remember anything from the last few months by saying helpful things like "You really don't remember when we went streaking in Giggle Park?" No Max, I really don't. And I'm sort of glad about that one, too.

Bex had sat by my bed for a bunch of hours, just sort of hovering around not knowing what to do. I wasn't really sure what my course of action with her should be.

Should I break off our relationship? Would that be better for all of us? But then again, what if I really liked her? So I let her hang by me whenever she showed up, and we had a nice time just sitting sometimes and talking other times.

And then there was Cammie. That gorgeous, smart, friendly, sexy- Ok I was fantasizing again. But really, she was everything.

She bustled through my room every so often, and when she did I would stop talking and just stare at her. When she conversed with Dr. Newman she had so much knowledge it was mind blowing. She could talk about medications, procedures, surgeries-anything. And you could tell she really cared about her patients, too. She was incredible.

Her car was traveling behind ours on the highway. I'd already looked back at her a few times to see her breaking out in song and nodding her head. She was too cute.

My mother cleared her throat. "Well," she prolonged the word, "We can do anything you want when we get home, sweety, ok? We can play a game, or watch a movie, or play outside..." Her voice trailed off.

"I think I'm just gonna rest mom," I responded. She nodded, "Of course, honey."

Annnnd the car was silent again.

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Cammie asked me from the door of my room. She was wearing jeans and a loosely fitting white shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her face was flushed and radiant. She had just administered my nighttime medications.

"You," I said huskily, forgetting myself for a moment. Then I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. She blushed and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot," I said to myself. I heard her humming as she walked down the hall to the guest room, and smiled before drifting into a dreamworld of Cammie.

Bex came by the next day. She looked uncomfortable when she walked up to my room and knocked on my door. I called her inside.

"Hey Bex, what's up?" I asked, sitting up in bed and running a hand through my hair. She hovered by the doorway awkwardly, so I motioned her towards me.

"Um, I just, well, um, I, well...I wanted to see you," she said slowly. I smiled at her; she could be really cute sometimes, too. I patted the space next to me and scooted over a bit. Color rose to her cheeks, and she sat down with her hands over her knees.

The silence was comfortable for a while, and I almost drifted back to sleep until she spoke quietly. "So do you maybe want to do something?" she asked, "Like, this weekend. Maybe see a movie?" I was sort of stunned by her question and didn't answer.

She rushed to say, "I totally understand if you can't, of course. I know you have appointments and what not." She trailed off and looked away. I smirked.

"Sure, Bex. Just not a movie; they're too loud for my head." She beamed. When she left the room a few hours later, after chatting for a while about nothing really, the only girl on my mind was Cammie_. Wouldn't it be something if I went on a date with _her_?_

* * *

I left my room only once that day, for therapy. My mom drove me downtown to a local psychologist where I would discuss memories. We waited together outside the office, and when I was called in she gave me a big hug and her eyes watered like we would never see each other again.

"I'll pick you up in a hour," she told me and I nodded. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly at me. I opened the door and walked into the office.

We hadn't made much progress and it was about half way through the meeting. We had mostly discussed my parents divorce, which was about a year and a half ago, and he'd said it was _so very great_ that I remembered it.

We also talked a little about the fight my dad and I had had before the crash, and decided we should ask Bex to accompany us at a future meeting to tell us exactly what had gone down that night. But, that was pretty much all that we had come to a conclusion about.

The shrink was a balding, plump man named Dr. Steve who insisted that I was making _excellent_ progress. Which I highly doubted.

"Now tell me," he said seriously, "You and Max really weren't friends?" I nodded.

"We were best friends in kindergarten, and up through elementary school and the beginning of middle school, but soon we starting going in opposite directions. He went with the 'bad kids' and did drugs and drank and stuff, and I played sports and focused on friends and school. We never had a fight, but we haven't hung out in forever." His brows furrowed.

"Except that you were with him the night of crash, and from what I hear from Max himself, you guys have been very close recently." He looked down at a clipboard in his hands.

"Actually, it says here that, in his words, 'We'd been buds since his parents nasty separaion.'" He looked up at me.

"Tell me, what do you remember after your parents divorce?" he questioned.

I thought for a minute. "I don't know," I said. A knock sounded at the door.

"Think about it," he said. He stood and I followed as he opened the door and gestured me out. "Until next time, son. You've done some _excellent _work today."

It was Cammie at the door.

"Your mom had to run some errands, so I'm here to bring you home," she said brightly. A hint of a blush still lingered on her cheeks. I walked behind her to the car and climbed into the passengers seat, my arm cast bumping the front slightly.

"Kay," I said. The radio was turned on and we drove home in an awkward silence, Cammie sometimes humming along to the music. I stared at her the entire ride home, and when she caught me look she stopped humming.

"Zach, I just want to clear something up," she said, her gaze darting and her cheeks reddening. I swallowed.

"Yeah?" I prodded.

"Well, it's just," she paused, "You do know that we can't have a personal relationship until I'm no longer your nurse, right?" I blanched.

"Yeah, yeah totally," I responded like a dumb ass. She bobbed her head a little, embarrassed.

"Alright cool," she said, "Cool." I smirked a little at her discomfort, and then she grinned at me and we both started to laugh.

"How old are you Cammie?" I suddenly asked a few minutes later. She stopped laughing and looked at me questioningly.

"Seventeen," she answered.

"Sweet," I uttered under my breath, "Me too."

"I know," she said, and then blushed and rushed to explain, "Well, it's just that it was in your records, you know, and I looked at them because I'm your nurse, and it's really-" I cut her off.

"Speaking of which, aren't you a little young to be working as a full-time nurse?"

She nodded. "I know that I want to be a nurse when I grow up, so I've interned at the hospital every summer for the past three years. This year, I get to actually have patients. Dr. Newman is my uncle and he set it up with the hospital board." That explains their many conversations, -with words like 'sweety' no less.

"That's really cool," I told her, and I was completely serious. Everything Cammie does is really cool. And then I ventured, "Are you sure we can't go on just one date?"

She groaned. "Zach!"

"Fine. At least I get you at my house all summer long," I said smugly. She smiled at my childishness.

"You have a girlfriend, you know," she reminded me.

Right. And I was going on a date with that same girlfriend in two days.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the awesome comments and adding this story to your favorites and what not. Sorry if I couldn't respond to your comment...if you want a response you should log in so I can PM you.**

**I'm DEEPLY sorry about the long update. I had finals and stuff, yada yada. But it's summertime now, yay! So I'm hoping to update by the 4th of July, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I certainly don't want to give you all a crappy update. **

**Buuuut, it would really, really, help my motivation if you guys REVIEWED! All you have to do is press on that button down there, and say anything. If you don't have any suggestions or ideas, you could always tell me which One Direction member is you favorite. I'm very curious to know.**

**-Silvya**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was feeling very inspired today to update! Plus I had some free time. Alyson101: what an incentive! I'm hoping you will! Disclaimer: GG=Not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't drive because of my concussion, so Bex had to. She had a small red Honda with comfy seats and we sat in an awkward silence for most of the car ride. Finally, we pulled up at a fancy-looking Italian restaurant. I hopped out of the car first and went around to help her out; a true gentlemanly gesture if I do say so myself.

She smiled up at me under thick lashes and climbed out with my assistance. She was wearing a purple sundress with spaghetti straps and she had on extremely high red heels. Noticing them, I stood up very straight to make sure I was taller than she was.

We walked inside and took seats at a booth, ordered, and drank our Sprites in silence. I cleared my throat. "So, Bex, tell me a little about yourself." She looked at me sort of oddly before speaking.

"Well, I was born in England, and I moved here to go to school at Gallagher Academy," she stopped for a moment, "This is just a little weird for me, since we've already been through this, sorry," she stated. I nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. I get that. But I still want to know these things, so go on," I prodded.

"I'm an only child, and my parents are often away on business trips, so I used to sleepover at your house all the time." Remembering something, I interrupted her.

"Wait. Don't we go to Roseville High together?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I go to Gallagher Academy. You go to Roseville High with Max, Liam, Rodney and others." _Didn't I hate Liam and Rodney? Or had there been new kids named Liam and Rodney this past year?_

Brushing away that thought, I questioned, "So how did we meet?"

"Like I was saying, my parents are away a lot of the time, so they usually leave me with friends of theirs. Your dad and my parents are really good friends from college, so one time about a year ago I was staying at your dad's house when you came over. We got to know each other and, well, went on a few dates," she explained.

"Oh," was my brilliant response. She swallowed uncomfortably.

"Yeah." A few moments of silence stretched out interminably.

"So," I lingered on the word, "What do you do for fun?"

"I do kickboxing at the gym I'm a member at, and karate once a month year long. I swim and run in the summer to keep up fitness. During the school year I play basketball, soccer, and lacrosse."

"Wow. All at the same time?" I joked. She smiled.

"Absolutely," she responded, and the awkward sheen lifted from our table. When our food came, we were joking around, and talking and laughing.

I was beginning to really like Bex. Of course, I'd dated her for almost a year. I'm not an idiot-most of the time-so there had to have been some reason why I liked her. And admittedly, she was really fun to be around.

But I couldn't help thinking, _what about Cammie? _Except, did I really know Cammie, or did I just think she was a pretty girl? My mind was muddled and I was experiencing inner turmoil. My head started to pound. I put my face in my hands.

"Zach?" I heard Bex ask, "Zach, are you okay? Is your head bothering you?" Her voice sounded so far away, but I could just make out what she'd said. Truth is, my head hurt like hell. It felt like someone was drilling a hole through my brain.

"Hold on a second, I'm calling your parents," was the last thing I heard before the stars racing over my eyes faded to black.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Catherine," I heard a girls' voice say as I awoke sometime later. "I guess that was too early. I shouldn't have taken him out." It was Bex.

"Don't worry sweetheart," my mom responded, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have let him go." Another voice piped up. It was high and angelic.

"No, it was my fault. I took the night off and let him administer his medications to himself. He said he was just going to stay at home and rest, but that's not Zach's style. I should have known better." It was Cammie.

_Shit,_ I thought, _I should have told Cammie the truth. I can't believe I lied to her_. I lay there as still as possible, hoping they wouldn't notice I was awake.

"Cammie, darling, you did nothing wrong. Zach shouldn't have lied to you," my mom stated. _Thanks, mom. Way to rub it in my face_. Another voice entered the mix.

"Well, girls, looks like Zach is only experiencing severe head pain. His injury is actually progressing quite positively. Of course, headaches are very common with concussions. Actually, it's odd when a patient does not experience headaches. And, his headaches may be worse because of the crushed cheekbone."

I opened my eyes slightly to see Dr. Reynolds standing with a clipboard. He peered down at me.

"And, he's awoken!" he exclaimed, rather loudly. I grimaced. Bex walked over to me and leaned forward.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, concered. I turned to her and made a rash decision.

"Bex, I don't think we should be together anymore," I suddenly blurted. Her face paled and she stood up straight.

"No, wait Bex, I mean," I rushed to take it back.

"No, I get it. It's too much," she said. Her voice was monotone. Robotically, she turned around and headed for the door. I sat up hastily.

"Bex, wait, come back," I cried out. I couldn't believe my foolishness. Bex was a great girl. Who was I to even deserve her in the first place? She turned to look back at me. Her face was expressionless but a tear dripped down her cheek, smudging her makeup.

"I said I get it, Zach. It's better for both of us. If it's meant to be, it'll happen again." She walked out the door. My mother was open mouthed, and even Cammie looked shocked.

"Well, that was dramatic!" Dr. Reynolds said helpfully. I closed my eyes, hoping to nurse my heavy emotions with more sleep.

* * *

Bex didn't visit for the next few days. Even Cammie barely interacted with me. I think she was embarrassed to witness my break up. And guilty that it might have been because of her. And mad that I had lied. However someone new began visiting me regularly.

His name was Grant and he was Dr. Newman's son. We had met initially when Dr. Newman came to check on Cammie. Grant was with him, and he'd come into my room to greet me and say a quick hello. Instead, he'd burped in my face.

Nevertheless, we'd bonded over Modern Warfare. And soon he started to drive himself over, bringing $5 footlongs for the family. Including my stepdad, who I hated. I think I've mentioned that.

Anyways, Grant had hung out with me a couple hours a day for the week after my break up. Which was nice, especially since I was now on bed rest.

And even though I hadn't known Bex exceptionally well, the break up still hurt like any breakup. It was nice to have someone to talk to about that, too, even though the conversations were a little weird:

"Man, I'm deeply sorry about your break up." That was Grant.

Then me: "Yeah. It's hard. I only really knew her for a week, because I don't remember all of last year and that's when we dated, but she's a nice girl."

Then Grant: "Oh. Yeah, that's rough. Especially the memory part."

And we'd go back to playing video games. Like I said, not your average break up meltdowns.

At last, Bex came by for a visit. Or maybe it was just to collect her various articles of clothing she'd accidentally left at my house over the year we'd dated.

Either way, I was dead nervous. How are you supposed to face your ex-girlfriend that you barely knew and sort of liked? Not many people have experienced that.

She'd called my mom to let us know she was dropping by. Grant was over when my mom walked in to tell me the news. We were playing Modern Warfare again. What a shocker.

"Oh golly! I can't wait to meet this girl who's got you all in a twist!" He grinned.

"No, Grant. You are hiding in the closet," I responded. His brows furrowed.

"I thought we'd gone over this, dude: I am not gay," he said. I mentally face palmed myself.

"I know Grant. I meant for you to physically hide in the closet," I explained.

"Oh," he said. Then, "No way! I've gotta meet this chick! Or else I won't make you a beef taco wrap for breakfast!" Obviously, the argument was over in his mind.

Bex showed up an hour later. She rushed into my room and knocked into Grant who was waiting like a puppy at the door. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. When they looked each other in the eye, his breath caught. No way. Abruptly, he let go of her.

"Hi, I am Grant," he said. He stood directly in front of the door.

"I'm Bex," she greeted, "Will you please move so I can get by?" He stepped aside.

"Right." As she collected her things, he stared at her, mesmerized. Despite myself I grinned. When she left I patted him on the back.

"She's all yours, man," I said. He grinned like an idiot.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"If you can get her," I shrugged, "It's fine with me." A moment later, Cammie walked by the door in just a towel with her hair wet and messy. My jaw dropped.

"I'm after someone else."

* * *

**A/N: Obviously, I am very sporadic about updating. Sorry about that :) Also, I am by no means against gay or lesbian people, in case you took that w/ Grant the wrong way. I actually have lesbian aunts who I love very much. **

**Hmmmm let's see..If you have no IDEAS or SUGGESTIONS for REVIEWS, you could tell me what your favorite TV show is. I do love reviews, and as you may have noticed from the above caps I would like ideas or suggestions. **

**And what do you guys think about a Cammie POV chapter? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Silvya**


End file.
